Finding Me
by Imaginationqueen87
Summary: Can change help when it feels like your world is falling apart around you? That is the question Jordan asks herself as she leaves the only home she's ever known in New Orleans to find healing and answers. Are they in the Tri-Cities?
1. Broken

Disclaimer: Don't own Mercy Thompson series or Alpha and Omega Series

 **Finding Me**

Adrian looked through the blinds of his house as he waited for the Marrok's liaison/enforcer to arrive.

Adrian was a slim black man with close cropped hair and a slim, animated face with boyish eyes and slightly plump lips. Today that face was unusually still. At 70 he wasn't really that old by werewolf standards and he had adapted well with his New Orleans.

He was scared that he had made a huge mistake by reporting the situation with their young Omega and the rogue that attacked her to the Marrok. Apparently he thought it was worth investigating because he sent Charles and Anna all the way from Montana to New Orleans to check out the situation.

The sound of a new car pulled his attention from his musings and he soon saw their rental pull into his driveway. Adrian was on the tall end of average at 6 ft tall but somehow he still felt small when Charles entered even though Charles was only 2 inches taller than him.

"I thought your Omega was going to be here" Anna said.

"She had to stay late at work so she's getting her some food then she'll be here… that is if that old Toyota of hers decides to stay running." He sighed.

"What's wrong with it?" Charles asked.

"There is a laundry list, timing is shot, along with the power steering, ac works when it's in the mood too, which isn't often the starter isn't much more reliable, and the oil pan leaks." Adrian replied "And that's just what I know… she told me to sell it for scrap after she's out of here." He continued stretching out the last "and" for a beat longer than the rest.

The sound of an engine that sounded as if it was way past its prime interrupted the conversation pulled their attention to the road where a white 1992 Toyota 2 door pickup parked on the street. A petite black woman exited the truck. She had a round, baby face with full lips and wide, expressive hazel eyes. Her hair was wavy and transitioned ombre style from black at the roots to blonde at the tips. As she walked she ran her fingers through it as if she had just taken it down.

She entered the house and Charles had a bad feeling things were worse than Adrian had told his father. They knew Adrian hadn't told them everything and even then he wanted to hear it from Jordan.

"Okay I know why you came but what do you need to know"

"Jordan…"

Before Anna could complete her statement the sound of another vehicle drew their attention. They looked to see a tall, wiry blonde get out of a brand new, jacked up Jeep Grand Cherokee Limited. Charles growled, the alpha was in a perfect, and extremely flashy, vehicle while his omega, who should have been a treasure to the pack, drove something Charles figured was older than she was and couldn't even be relied upon to start up on any given day.

Adrian growled as well, this wasn't the usual reaction from a second when his alpha arrived but Adrian and Matthew didn't get along anymore. Jordan started to get scared, Charles didn't understand why she was afraid but it didn't matter, he would protect her anyway. He not so subtly placed himself between Jordan and the door as Matthew entered the house. She hid willingly, coloring Matthew in an even worse light.

"Matthew, how kind of you to show up." Adrian said his Creole accent thickening with rage. Charles sat back, it seemed he and Jordan hadn't been noticed yet.

"So what's so urgent that you had to call me here?"

"How about the matter of a certain rogue you won't kill even though it has a body count in the double digits?" Adrian asked

"What rogue?" Matthew asked as if he was unaware of the events his second spoke of "I didn't know we had a problem with a rogue." His accent was New Orleans by way of Georgia by Anna's figuring but at this point none of that really mattered.

"LIKE HELL YOU DIDN'T!" Jordan roared pushing passed Charles who, to his credit, didn't look nearly as shocked as he felt.

Charles was just as shocked as anybody when she stormed out from behind him breathing like a marathon runner apparently finding her courage in her rage at his blatant lies.

"How else do you explain how my sister and I were changed? We damn sure didn't ask for any of this!" she demanded "We were mauled by that moonstruck bastard and you did nothing. I told you my sister was developing Post Traumatic Stress Disorder… you did nothing." Jordan's voice cracked under the weight of her emotions. Her accent had become almost indecipherable to those not native to New Orleans but Charles understood well enough to realize where this was going and why Adrian hadn't mentioned it.

"… I told you my sister was a danger to herself and you STILL did NOTHING!"

Jordan swallowed hard, unable to speak. She felt the pain growing again inside her heart as she aired her accusations at her alpha not even thinking what the man that stood behind her would do. His hands came to rest on her shoulders and through the contact and energy she found what she needed to continue her rant to the inevitable end.

"…She killed herself… and… and all you could say was 'I'm sorry'… and it was a fucking LIE!" the last part she yelled at the top of her lungs in a sob.

Jordan dropped to her knees in a fit of sobs and Anna collected her into her arms as Charles stepped around them drawing attention to his presence.

"Charles… what… brings you here?"

"My da got a call about you letting a rogue kill in your territory. We weren't aware you had stood idly by as one of your children died by her own hand."

"I have no children."

"You are an alpha… every werewolf you bring into your pack is your child to protect." Charles informed him "I judge you guilty of endangering the safety of us all by allowing this rogue to hunt humans freely."

"You are also guilty of negligence in the death of Jaquelin Christine Devereaux" Adrian said and Charles nodded in agreement.

Adrian was an old detective and knew the law both human and werewolf would hold him accountable for Jaquelin as he knew she was a danger to herself and did nothing thus responsible for some part in her death. If the had been human and she had been caught in an attempt at suicide, she should have been committed but she wasn't.

"And for those charges I sentence you to death." Charles finished.

Matthew said nothing just attacked and was dead within seconds.

Adrian felt Matthew die and the weight of the pack fall on him.

"Now what?" he asked looking between Matthew's dead body and, the still inconsolable, Jordan, his heart breaking for her.

"She has wanted to leave for over a week but he wouldn't release her. She has been planning to finish out her master's in clinical psychology in the Tri-Cities. Hauptman is incensed because he was supposed to get her three days ago but Matthew has essentially held her hostage because of her unique gifts."

"Release her and we will make sure she gets to Adam safely."

The Tri-Cities pack had only just been reinstated to the Marrok a couple of months prior.

"Okay… but I can't banish her in this shape. I'll give her time to calm down while I call my new second and third to let them know of their promotions." Adrian was an old hat at leadership even though this was his first turn at Alpha.

He took the vows and went to call his men and Charles reflected on what he had just heard.

"How did Jaquelin go about her suicide?"

"She went to one of the levies in the south of our territory and jumped." Adrian sighed "How she figured out to drown herself I don't know. Perhaps she thought it would be like jumping off a bridge."

Charles could tell Adrian felt guilty about not being able to save Jaquelin but without the Alpha's support there wasn't much he could have done.

Charles figured when Adam learned of Jaquelin he would likely keep an eye on Jordan or even put her on what the police call "suicide watch" until he was sure she was in no danger of following her younger sister's example by walking into the Columbia. His musings were interrupted by his cell phone.

"Yes Da, Matthew is dead… he stood idly by not only as a rogue hunted humans in his territory but also as one of the survivors had a mental breakdown and committed suicide." Charles paused "Her sister was changed at the same time and isn't taking her sister's suicide well."

Bran sighed "Our omega?"

"Yes," Charles sighed

"I will make sure Adam is aware she has issues and refer him to her for more details."

Adrian made sure Jordan ate and soon they were going to her apartment to get her belongings that she was taking on the flight. Her truck was left at Adrian's as it wouldn't start and Adrian begrudgingly moved Matthew's truck. It would net a pretty penny on resale with all the cash Matthew invested in tricking it out.

He released her from the pack bonds and said a prayer over her before handing her over to Charles and Anna to take to the Tri-Cities.

Adrian kissed the top of her head in a fatherly gesture before she left.

"I won't let this happen again." He vowed into her hair before she followed Charles and Anna out of her old appartment.

 _To be continued…_


	2. Tri-Cities

A/n: I published the first chapter and was almost finished with this one when I discovered, much to my own chagrin, I've been spelling Levee wrong this whole time . Also the French is from Google translate so if it isn't right or if a native speaker would have worded it differently please let me know and I will do my best to edit accordingly.

~*~

Charles watched as Jordan settled in for the flight. He didn't know her story but the more he looked at her the more exhausted she looked. He figured she was haunted by nightmares of her attack, as a lot of the involuntarily changed are. He had heard horrible tales from those denied the choice of if they wanted to become a werewolf and thus he was a strict believer in upholding the law that none should be changed against their will.

"Why don't you get some sleep?" Anna said after she jerked herself awake for the third time.

" _J'ai peur… J'ai peur de dormir._ " She said half asleep (I am afraid to sleep)

" _Pourquoi?_ " (Why?) Charles asked.

"Oh crap, I was speaking French wasn't I?" she said more awake.

Anna nodded.

"French is my first language and when I'm very sleepy sometimes I have to be reminded to speak English."

"I speak fluent French, but Anna doesn't." Charles paused briefly "That isn't just you, when my father and brother are really angry or overtired they start cutting their English with Welsh I speak both so it doesn't bother me but it aggravates Mercedes, you'll meet her later, she is Adam's mate." He set the autopilot and turned to speak with her.

"Why are you afraid to sleep?"

"Sometimes I have terrible nightmares... night terrors really… in them I relive the attack in vivid detail and it was bad." She replied. "I also relive the moment I found out my sister had died. I honestly can't tell you which one is worse."

"Try to rest we have time." He told her then turned back to the controls.

Jordan went back to resting and when Charles looked again she was asleep. He said a small prayer asking God and the spirits to allow her to have a peaceful sleep and one or the other decided to grant his prayer as she slept peacefully the whole flight.

~*~

Jordan sighed as she exited the plane. She didn't know what to expect when she arrived in Washington. She had only spoken to Adam Hauptman over the telephone so she really wasn't sure what he looked like but when a Slavic looking man with the aura of an extremely dominant werewolf approached her she quickly realized that had to be Adam.

"Welcome to the Tri-Cities. I am the alpha, Adam Hauptman." He said as she noticed a woman beside him that she figured was either Hispanic or part Native American she really couldn't tell but she figured it really didn't matter either way.

"Thank you" she replied.

Anna greeted the woman as if they had known each other for a while. She then came to the conclusion this had to be Mercedes, which was further confirmed when Anna called her Mercy.

After a few minutes of socializing Charles and Anna declared that they had to refuel and leave if they expected to meet someone by the name of SeoHyun in Missoula on time.

Adam introduced her to his mate Mercedes "Mercy" Thompson-Hauptman. He didn't explain why she smelled of burnt oil, WW-40 and other substances found in a mechanic's garage and he didn't really have to as Jordan concluded she was a mechanic and mentally flied it as intriguing that his mate was a mechanic but not earth shattering.

"Bran seemed extremely concerned about you. You wouldn't happen to know why, would you?"

Jordan looked away and Adam seemed to realize that she did in fact know, and it was serious.

"I was involuntarily changed along with my baby sister..." She sighed.

"Let's get you incorporated into the pack and then we can sit down with Warren, Darryl and his mate, Aurielle and discuss this." Adam said.

~*~

The joining ceremony was uneventful and as those that came dispersed Jordan noticed 3 people gathering with Adam an Mercy. She figured these were Darryl, Aurielle and Warren.

They sat around the kitchen island and Mercy made hot chocolate to pass around before sitting down herself

"Tell us about your change and the events that followed that would have Bran so concerned about you." Adam instructed calmly. He was extremely concerned but he kept it under wraps until he knew if his concerns were warranted.

Jordan took a deep, steadying breath and began her story.

"It all started late at night. I took my baby sister, Jaquelin, to the midnight premiere of 'A Quiet Place' for her eighteenth birthday. She loved thrillers and I just knew she'd love this one. The movie didn't disappoint. We left the theater and were walking to my car when the attack happened. It was only by some miracle we both survived." Jordan paused to take a sip of cocoa.

Mercy had spicy cocoa to offer and she was one of the few takers for that kind. It had sounded good and the heat of both spice and temperature kept her grounded in reality when a panic attack tried to set in. She expected that she had them way too frequently for her own tastes and one of her professors had given her some tools to break them when she realized she was falling into one. She was beginning to think she might also have a mild case of PTSD herself but she would need a second opinion as she wasn't willing to self diagnose as she knew that could lead to disaster.

They all noticed that she spoke of her sister in the past tense, but no one pointed it out as they all figured they knew what it meant.

"My memory of the next few days is sketchy at best. When things began to clear up and the Psychology major in me began to notice what was going on with my sister I ran to Matthew, our alpha in New Orleans, and begged him to do something because…" she paused her composure faltering. "… because she was showing symptoms of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder and she needed help,"

Adam knew PTSD was bad but he didn't say anything he just let her continue speaking. "but Matthew didn't listen. His second Adrian, he heard my fear and tried to help but it wasn't enough. She started to become a danger to herself she slashed her wrists, took pills and of course none of that worked. I told Matthew that as well but my pleas still fell on deaf ears." She wiped her eyes with a trembling hand. "I'll never forget the day I got the call… I was just getting off work at the café when the police called me… they needed me to positively identify…. Identity her remains after… after she jumped off a levee to her death."

Jordan began to sob.

"I told him…" she sobbed "I told him she needed help… I told him she was going to kill herself… but the fucking bastard wouldn't listen!"

Aurielle embraced her as she fell appart, growling with rage and nobody that knew her liked to see her that angry. She wasn't alone in her rage, things should have never been allowed to progress to where they stood. She and her sister didn't get cared for as they should have, otherwise her sister would have gotten the help she needed and would still be alive. If Matthew had been doing his proper job Jaquelin would have never gotten within 5 miles of the levee.

Jordan calmed down and Adam cleared his throat.

"I know this is cold comfort to you now but we do things different here. You will stay in this house and have all the counseling you need to deal with the things you went through, with your sister's death and believe me… if I EVER hear of you going towards the river or any other body of water with the intention of following her to death we will stop you… we will intervene to get you all the help you need. The way Matthew failed your sister will NEVER happen here."

Jordan was stunned beyond words at the passion and honesty in Adam's words. He wouldn't have let Jaquelin die without fighting for her. It also made Jordan feel secure in the knowledge he would fight for her too.

"You don't know how much it means to me to hear that from you, Adam…" she said not lifting her head from Aurielle's shoulder "I scared the hell out of myself yesterday. I went for a drive and the next thing I realized I was standing on edge of the levee my sister jumped from." She said shakily wiping tears from her eyes them returning her head to the older wolf's shoulder. "My toes were over the edge and for a second… just a split second… I… I considered jumping and… and I panicked and ran…" she swallowed as Mercy handed her some tissues. "I ran to Adrian's house and stayed there until I had to go to work the next day. I was too frightened to be alone I feared I couldn't trust myself so I put myself in his care because I knew he wouldn't let me kill myself."

Aurielle ran her fingers through the little omega's hair as she rested on her shoulder. She made eye contact with her mate, silently asking him if he thought housing a possibly suicidal werewolf so close to the river was a good idea. The way Jordan spoke it seemed she didn't want to kill herself but there was a fear of it anyway.

Darryl nodded then turned to Adam to pose his mate's question. Usually Aurielle was not an unassertive woman by any means but she was too angry to trust her own voice at that moment and Darryl knew that.

"She'll be fine." Adam assured them. "She had an opportunity and didn't take it, I don't believe she wants to die."

"I'd also feel more comfortable with more people… more werewolves around me." Jordan sighed. "More eyes to catch me if I go into that place again. I think I have some PTSD myself but I'm not in a position to diagnose myself."

"I'll set you up with an appointment as soon as possible." Adam assured her.

Adam knew Aurielle's extreme reaction was because Jordan was an omega not that this wouldn't have enraged her anyway.

Jordan exuded herself to unpack and that left them to deal with Aurielle. She put the coffee mug down afraid if she held it any longer it would end up in pieces.

"Please tell me that incompetent bastard isn't alpha anymore." She said.

"He's dead." Adam said simply as he rinsed his and Jordan's cups out. "He turned a blind eye to a moonstruck rogue in his territory and his second reported it to Bran. Jordan and her baby sister were among the rogue's victims. If what Charles dug up is right there were maybe 4 survivors out of thirty something attacks he isn't positive on the exact number yet and once we hit double digit numbers being exact doesn't matter that is insane and entirely too many for him to sell the notion that he was ignorant of them to Charles, Bran or anyone with half a brain."

"Charles heard about everything she went through and I don't think he had a single problem killing that one." Mercy commented offhandedly.

"I wouldn't have" Adam and Darryl said simultaneously then looked at each other. While it was true none of them would have had a single problem killing Matthew the fact that Darryl and Adam admitted it at the same time had been shocking.

Adam looked at Warren who had been unusually quiet.

"Are you okay?"

"I just think he had better be glad it was Charles and not one of us… cause I would have made him suffer, boss and I'm sure y'all would have too."

Jordan finished unpacking. This transition wasn't going to be easy but if she got the job she had an interview for the coming Monday it might be a step towards making this feel like home.

She changed into some blue flannel pajama pants and an oversized white t-shirt that read "I run on caffeine and cuss words" in bold, black letters and fell backwards onto her bed. She heard someone walk up to the open door but didn't acknowledge them.

"You need anythin', darlin?" the Texas sat as thick as honey on this man's tongue and she realized it was Warren.

"I'm fine… I'm going to need a ride to a job interview Monday." She replied propping herself up on her elbows. "… no actually some reading material would be nice. I love mysteries and thrillers."

"No problem, you'll get there and I'll make sure you get something to keep you entertained." He sighed "I don't think I've ever seen Aurielle that angry."

"I have that effect on people." gave a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes and it hurt Warren's heart to see. He wondered if she did indeed have Post Traumatic Stress Disorder as well, Adam was setting up an appointment with a psychiatrist who, due to the fact that her father was a werewolf, knew more about them than most in her field did. He felt this meant she could be trusted with Jordan's secret as Jordan wasn't out to the public nor did she plan to ever come out to the public.

"Get you some rest, darlin."

"I will… do you know where a girl could find a Catholic church?"

"I'm not the right one to ask that question… I'm agnostic at best." Warren shrugged "I'll do some digging and let you know."

"Thank you."

He left and she curled up and tried to sleep.

 **To Be Continued…**

A/N: I owe a big thank you and shout out to my co-worker Kayla for the phrase on Jordan's pajama shirt she threw it out there when I mentioned I was trying to come up with one and I loved it so… thanks Kayla.


	3. First Steps

Aurielle walked past her mate into their house, still seething with rage and ranting in an indecipherable mix of Spanish and English. Darryl had given up trying to get her to settle down as it was becoming clear that wasn't helping and she needed to work through her rage.

"You heard Adam, he is dead." Darryl said in exasperation.

She let out a long breath.

"I know… it's just… look at the aftermath of what he did, or what he didn't do." She sighed "If those girls had been anywhere but New Orleans Jordan would still have her baby sister."

"We don't know that, love, there might not have been anything anyone could do for Jaquelin."

"I know… but at least she would have had a chance." Aurielle replied wiping tears from her eyes.

~*~

The next morning Adam met up with Alexis Martin. She was the doctor he had called about Jordan and she wanted to see her right away.

Jordan was shocked she would get seen so quickly after Adam found out the whole story but Alexis clarified that after she found out she had ended up on the edge of a levee ready to jump she felt there was no time to dawdle. Sure she understood she couldn't prescribe medication as it wouldn't work but there were other ways to deal with this situation.

~*~

Ben arrived at the house and was surprised to learn there had been a lot to their young omega's story that they had not initially been aware of. Many wolves wondered if Aspen Creek might have been a better place for her, but they would help her however they could either way.

Ben walked up to Adam, he could hear Jordan speaking to Alexis in French. That was another reason Adam chose Alexis over any other that he could find, she was bilingual like Jordan and spoke French along with English.

"How bad is it?"

"Jordan has seen some hell." Adam replied "Matthew was a neglectful bastard that deserved a more painful death than he got." Adam shook his head "She had to identify her sister's remains… her sister shouldn't have been allowed from pack central as bad as she was according to Jordan and Adrian, but Matthew didn't see thst."

Jordan stepped out and stopped short when she noticed Ben.

"Word of your sister is spreading so don't be surprised if you get a lot of support and sympathy from the pack." Adam advised her "This isn't like where you were before, we will take care of your needs."

"Thank you, Adam, I… I can't believe how much I feel through the pack bonds. The love and support… its overwhelming." She wiped her tears.

She went into another room to look into places to get her hair put into braids. She had been wanting to do that for a while as well but her sister's death had put a lot on hold.

~*~

Ben let a growl escape and as much as Adam agreed with the sentiment behind it he couldn't let it continue.

"Ben there is nothing you can do now, he is dead." Adam reminded Ben.

Ben took a breath.

"I know… it's just…" Ben shook his head.

"I know…"

Ben followed Jordan into the next room . He was intrigued by her, he had only met one other omega werewolf and in truth that had only been in passing and he was truly terrified of her mate.

"Can I help ya?" she asked not looking up from her iPhone.

"Just wanted to talk to you." He replied.

"I can't find a salon that can do my hair the way I want it."

"You'll find one." He replied "So what job are you interviewing for?"

"Barista at a little coffee shop in Findley." She replied. "I took a job as a barista in New Orleans French Quarter to offset the cost of getting a bachelor's degree in Psychology at Louisiana State University." She sighed "I was just starting my masters when we were changed." She looked away from her phone.

"I took an emergency sabbatical after that and… I'm just now getting ready to start back and… and I'm extremely nervous about it."

"Don't stress too much over it, you'll find your way pretty quick."

She sighed "You're right but… I… it's hard to think… I just go back to the same question. If Matthew had actually listened to me would Jaquelin still be alive?"

"I can't begin to answer that one, none of us can and… and there is a good chance that question will haunt you and the new alpha in New Orleans for who knows how long." Ben hugged her. Werewolves craved touch more than regular humans and he knew she would see it as the comforting gesture he intended it to be.

"Ben…"

She hid her face in the hollow of his shoulder. The past few months had just been far too much for her but here she felt safe and in that safety she couldn't keep her tears at bay.

Ben didn't know what to say in the situation so he just held her and let her get it all out.

~*~

Adam watched from a distance. Ben had recently been trying to shed his misogynistic views on women and had to admit he had come quite a long way but he still had a way to go. He figured Jordan would be able to help him better himself.

Jordan found a salon and Kyle volunteered to give her a ride.

"I never did cornrows before now but… I feel like… like I need to reinvent myself… do stuff I've never done before." She admitted to him as they walked into the salon.

"My name is Jordan Devereaux, I have an appointment." She said to the receptionist who greeted her with a warm smile.

The atmosphere was shockingly high end for what Jordan expected from a salon specializing in hair braiding. Back home braiding salons didn't put on being this high end and she liked the feeling of it being a luxurious treat. Truth was she wasn't paying for it. When she had talked about doing this in front of Warren and his partner, Kyle, the latter offered to pay for it for her as his welcome gift. Truth be told she'd be spoilt more in the coming days.

"Welcome Miss Devereaux, have a seat and your stylist will be with you shortly."

Jordan sat and began to look through style books when the smell of fresh espresso caught her attention.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry I forgot to mention that you and your friend are more than welcome to a coffee drink form the coffee bar on us."

Jordan didn't notice it when she first arrived but there was a bar with a pleasant looking woman standing behind it waiting to take their orders and make their coffee. It held all the equipment necessary for espresso based beverages and drip coffee.

"Can I get a Cappuccino please?"

"Of course." The lady's bright espresso eyes sparkled with life and a love of service.

"Thank you"

Jordan got her drink and went back to her seat to wait. Her drink choice wasn't by accident she had come to the conclusion that of a barista couldn't make a Cappuccino they had no hope of making anything else. This one wasn't the best she had ever had, but it was really good she would test her skills with something more challenging the next time.

The stylist approached and introduced herself with a smile.

In the end Jordan got a style that had gentle waves to the cornrows that ended just past her ears, the rest was loose to be put into a ponytail, bun or whatever else she desired when in a food service position where it had to be secured.

They arrived back at Adam's house and she had another therapy session. She was beginning to sort the feelings her old pack had left her with but it was going to take time.

Meanwhile Adam was making arrangements to have someone come teach her to use her unique omega abilities. He had originally hoped Anna would come but for reasons the Marrok didn't feel the need to disclose, and he decided it was in his best interests not to ask about, she was indisposed leaving the more volatile Asil to do the job. He wasn't an omega but he had for centuries been mated to one and that was the best they could do at the time.

~*~

Monday came and Jordan wasn't sure how she was going to get to her interview. She had asked Adam and he told her not to worry about it but not much else. She was getting stressed and Adam finally decided to show her how she was getting to her interview a few hours before she had to be there. He walked her outside with her eyes covered.

"Adam… I don't understand… what…"

"You'll see…" he said simply.

Adam pulled the blindfold.

Jordan gasped in shock.

 **To Be Continued…**


	4. Surprises

Jordan fell to her knees, overwhelmed by what sat in front of her. It was a brand new, cobalt blue, 2 door Dodge Ram pickup. Her eyes filled with tears and she couldn't speak for several seconds and when the words finally came her accent was almost indecipherable.

"This can't me mine!" she sobbed "Nobody would spend this much money on me!"

Adam knew Jordan had planned on getting herself a cheep cash purchase pickup when she had saved up some money, but to him and the rest of the pack that was unacceptable. He, Kyle and several others had gotten together to find her a good truck. An omega, the rare treasure she was, deserved nothing but the best.

"We did, the pack and Kyle… we thought you deserved so much better than some cash car of questionable quality."

Jordan was trembling when Adam knelt at her side to embrace her.

"You deserve it… an omega like you is a rare treasure and we are honored you chose to come here to our pack when there are so many places you could have gone."

It took several moments for Jordan to settle down. This was the first time since she became a werewolf that she truly understood how unique and treasured her kind of werewolf was.

She could feel the truth in Adam's words feel the pack balance out so much with her joining. They had lost their lone submissive not too long before she came and the one that had been brought it wasn't sure of his place… wasn't sure he fit in. She brought in the balance and stability he couldn't with her uniqueness as an omega and with training she would be of so much more help to the pack.

She finally got to her feet and began to explore the truck. It was perfect, most of the trucks she had seen had seated 4 or more which was too much for her at this point in her life. She really didn't plan on getting into any serious relationships and being a werewolf meant pregnancies and babies were out of the question. This one sat 3 at maximum in the cab and that wouldn't be comfortable. Sure in a pinch she could put a handful of people or a werewolf or two in wolf form in the bed once the cover was rolled away but that was plenty for her.

The chrome accents set things off and kept the whole thing from looking too dark. Truly it was the perfect truck for her. The paint had a pearlescent quality to it that she adored and she mused on the fact that she couldn't have built a better truck for herself if she had tried.

"How… how did you know I like blue?" she asked her accent settling back to a decipherable level.

"You told Kyle, remember."

Jordan wiped her eyes. She had forgotten she had dropped that little detail to Kyle. Apparent he had a much better memory than she did.

"Do you need to get ready for the interview?" he asked.

"Yes…" she had almost forgotten her interview in the excitement of receiving her truck.

"I'll pay y'all back."

"Just be you and learn to use your gifts and that will be more than payment in full." Adam told her.

She started towards the house but Adam stopped her to give her the keys and have her look at the interior.

It had a grey interior and she noted, much to her convince, there were rubber floor mats already installed. He also informed her she had 2 years of satellite radio ready for her to redeem at her convenience.

"This is too much… I… I don't know what to say." She said wiping at her tears.

"Go… get ready." He told her "you've said more than enough with your expression when you saw it."

She hugged him and he placed a kiss on her forehead in an almost fatherly gesture before she went inside to get ready.

~*~

Jordan let out a deep breath as she did her makeup and went over Adam's advice in her mind as she put on her makeup. After a lot of consideration she decided to go with a nude/natural look putting emphasis on her eyes with a slight gold tinge to her eyeshadow.

She had just finished her look when Aurielle entered to check on her.

"I'm okay… well I'm nervous but I guess that is to be expected."

"You'll do fine." Aurielle assured her as she gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"Thanks…" Jordan took a deep breath to steady her nerves and crossed herself, it was a gesture she rarely did since her change but it comforted her in that moment.

~*~

Jacob was pleasantly surprised when Jordan arrived about fifteen minutes before her scheduled interview. He liked that, it showed that she really wanted this job.

They were slow so he went to get the paperwork and started the interview early.

"So, I see you have prior experience as a barista." He said looking at her paperwork.

"Yes sir." She almost cringed at how thick her accent came out.

"So what part of New Orleans did you grow up in?"

"French Quarter" she replied simply. "My grandma lived with us so we all grew up speaking French from an early age."

"I spoke to the last manager you worked for in New Orleans and she spoke very highly of you. She was sad to see you go but she said she could understand why you felt the need to leave. Do you think you could tell me why she would say that?"

When she looked visibly uncomfortable he gave her a reassuring smile.

"Your answer won't effect your chances to get a job here… she gave you a glowing recommendation."

"My baby sister… she… she died by suicide not too long ago." She replied rubbing her arm with her hand.

"I'm very sorry to hear that…" he said genuinely, his brown eyes soft.

Jacob was a baby-faced man that was easily mistaken for being sixteen or seventeen even though he was almost thirty. His longish, sandy blonde hair only made him look younger.

"You had an interview over the phone with my boss and he liked what he heard from you and your former boss. So that leads me to the big question…" he paused to lend a bit of tension to the question.

"Do you think you could be here Wednesday at nine am? I want you wearing a white dress shirt, black slacks and slip resistant black shoes. You will receive 2 aprons with out logo, a name tag when you get here. Make sure your hair is pulled back securely and you should be fine."

"Sure…" Jordan was floored "…I'll be here."

They shook hands and she left still in shock. She dialed Adam's cell phone as she closed the door to her truck.

"How did it go?" he asked.

"Apparently I made a good impression on my phone interview last week because they hired me on the spot!" she said.

"Congratulations" he said "You have a package here from Adrian and your former pack."

 **To Be Continued…**


End file.
